


Get It Together

by itsmeagain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, M/M, Pining, Rey Leia BB-8 and Snap are mentioned but only briefly, The Force, The Force Ships It, and jess is endlessly patient, these idiots need to get it together honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeagain/pseuds/itsmeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn aren't together but mysterious things keep happening that almost seem too coincidentally perfect to be completely by accident, but they can't rationally be explained in any other way. Its almost as if The Force wants them to get together.</p>
<p>Based off a prompt on the tfa-kinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Together

The X-Wing pilots in the Resistance were a close-knit group. Really most of the Resistance was, war tends to do that to people. So it wasn’t a surprise when Finn quickly found himself with many friends among the pilots. Which is why Jessika found herself sitting with Finn at breakfast listening to him tell her about how much he likes Poe, and how great Poe was, and how wasn’t it weird that they got stuck in that storage closet on the far side of the base for the third time yesterday?

           

That closet had no lock.

           

It also had no real supplies beyond a broken broom and a few empty bottles of various cleaners, so it was a mystery as to why they kept ending up stuck inside of it since they weren’t even fucking or even _making out_ in it. Nope. Just getting stuck inside for hours at a time talking until someone noticed they were missing and went to find them.

           

“Anyway Jess, I had this… dream, last night. But you can’t tell anyone.”

           

“Oh?” Jessika looked up from her cereal. Finn had stopped eating and was picking at his muffin, crumbs falling to the table.

           

“Y-yeah. And Poe was in it?”

           

“Yeah? Poe was in it? Was he _in_ anything else?” Finn blushed and dropped his muffin. Jess smirked. “So you had a sex dream about Poe? What did you guys do? Was it kinky? Did you tie him up?”

           

“What! Jess, no! Also shut up your being loud!” Finn looked around, but in the noise of the cafeteria no one had noticed their conversation. “But we did have sex. And Jess he was so pretty and he said he liked my eyes, and we made out and it was perfect.” Finn’s face darkened suddenly. “Except we were on Jakku.”

           

“What the heck?”

           

“I know! Like, I hate that kriffing planet and I can’t escape it even in my dreams! _My_ _dreams Jess._ ”

           

Jessika laughed. “This obviously means that its not Poe you’re after. Its Jakku, you planet fucker.”

           

“Who’s a planet fucker?” And with that Poe arrived at the table, sitting down next to Finn who jumped and then looked worriedly at Jess.

           

Laughing Jess winked at Finn and loudly proclaimed to the table at large, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your illicit love for Jakku a secret!”

           

“I can’t deal with this! I’m done! I’m leaving!” Finn got up and left the table. “See you guys later!” Jessika turned her attention back to Poe, who was still turned watching Finn storm off. Jess stole his apple.

           

“So lover-boy, when are you gonna tell him?” Poe whipped back around.

 

“Uh, I’m not going to obviously.” Jess stared at Poe blankly. “I don’t want to pressure him into anything! Who knows how much he knows about relationships and stuff anyways.” Poe sighed.

 

“Oh, I think he knows enough Poe.”

 

“Anyway, speaking of Jakku, I had weirdest dream last night. Finn and I were back on Jakku instead of getting separated when we crashed we didn’t and there was this convenient bed, because I don’t know dream logic, and his eyes were so pretty and we had sex and it was _terrible_ because I loved it.” Jessika almost choked on her cereal. And with a groan Poe put his head down in his hands on the table, which meant he missed the look of shock that was on Jessika’s face.

 

“You- Jakku- what???” She stuttered out, cereal forgotten.

 

“Prubliss nah mantul?”

 

“ _What?_ ” Jessika repeated, mainly to herself, but Poe must have taken it as a direct question since he raised his head and looked pleadingly at her.

 

“Promise you won’t tell? Please Jess, don’t tell anyone, especially not Finn.”

 

“ _His eyes were pretty?”_

 

“Yes! _Jessss, pleaaase_.” Poe stuck out his bottom lip.

 

“Okay, but only because you look pathetic like that. I still think you should still tell him though." She sighed, "I swear we could get more recruits with a poster of your puppy dog eyes on it than that pin up that you and Snap made when you guys were drunk.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not beautiful enough to get people to join the Resistance Jess? I’m hurt!” And with that the conversation went back to the usual discussion of X-Wing modifications, general base gossip, and what cute thing BB-8 did recently.

 

>< >< ><

 

Jess would probably have been able to put the weird dream coincidence out of her mind except it just _kept happening._ Not only were Finn and Poe’s dreams identical as far as she could tell, she couldn’t tell _anyone_ , having been sworn to secrecy by them both.

 

“And then Finn walked in!”

 

“Was he wearing the red pair of underwear that ended up in your laundry last week?”

 

“He _WAS!_ ”

_“Amazing.”_

>< >< ><

 

Sometimes it seemed like Leia knew what was going on. She would look at Jess sympathetically, but she never _said_ anything so who knows.

 

>< >< ><

 

It continued like this for _weeks_ , because these two _idiots_ couldn’t get the courage to just ask each other out, and instead kept pining away for each other, with Jess stuck listening to their love sick commentary on everything the other did. No, it seemed like it was going to take an act of God to get them together.

 

It almost did.

 

Through the most improbable series of events in the history of the galaxy Finn and Poe finally got together after Finn somehow slipped on the dry floor of the gym locker room while changing and happened to fall on top of Poe who had just got out of the showers. They landed on top of each other mouths first. Which, while painful led to them making out naked on the locker room floor, much to the trauma of the others in the room.

>< >< ><

 

After they got together the dreams stopped, not that it made much of a difference to Jess, since she still heard about everything they did, only now it was from both of them at once. While their pining had been annoying it was almost better than their almost non-stop togetherness after they became a thing. So if Jess started hanging out with Rey more after they got together, well no one could blame her.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
